


HISHE- Twilight of the Apprentice

by Justlovemyslash



Series: How It Should Have Ended [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Boy Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice, First Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan, Post-Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice, Twilight of the Apprentice, Underage - Freeform, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justlovemyslash/pseuds/Justlovemyslash
Summary: I tried to write a post season 2 Ezra/Kanan story that was more mature, but I'm not sure of Ezra's age at that point.  Maybe later.  For now, the story is fluffy.  Enjoy.





	

Moments after the Specter lifted off from Malachor, the Sith temple exploded, shaking the small shuttle violently. If it wasn't for the shields they would have been vaporized. Kanan heard Ezra begin to sob and, through the Force, felt the despair radiating from his padawan. They both new that even if Ahsoka had managed to defeat Vader, she would have been consumed by the temple's destruction. All Ezra could think about was the ashen remains surrounding the temple and how his friend was now just another lifeless ashen statue. She was the strong with the Force, but death had claimed her all the same. 

"There's nothing we can do now. It's over...it's over". Even with he mask covering Kanan's face, Ezra could hear the sadness in his voice. The young man looked up when he felt large, strong hands grip his own as he held the holocron between his smaller hands.

"He's just been blinded and he is trying to comfort me." Ezra thought as he felt himself pulled into an embrace. "What would I do without him." 

Kanan's body radiated warmth as Ezra rested his cheek against his master's broad chest. For a long time, Kanan just held him as he sobbed. Everything felt so dark.

"I'm so cold!" Ezra gasped as cold began seeping into his bones. It was like the darkness around him had weight. He could feel his grief suffocating him, pulling him down into an endless abyss.

Sobs wracked Ezra's small frame as he tried to fight the darkness in his mind. He felt so weak, but he knew he had to fight this void threatening to envelope him. Just when he thought he would never have the strength to find the light again, he heard his Master's voice.

"Ezra, I'll always be here for you. Not even death will separate us."

Ezra opened his eyes and lifted his head to find Kanan's masked face looking down at him. Ezra found that he was beyond words. "How does he always know exactly what I need?" he thought as he felt his heart lighten and the heaviness of the darkness recede. 

"Rest." Kanan ordered, his voice distorted by the mask covering his ruined eyes. He gently pulled the young man into his lap, trying to warm him with the heat of his body. "We're going home."

"Mmmmmm." Was all the young man said before he fell into an exhausted sleep, his head pillowed on Kanan's chest. The Jedi took a moment to calm his own mind, then he reached out with the Force to check on Ezra's emotions. The darkness in Erza was gone, replaced by the constant warmth the light side of the Force always provided. 

Now that he had cared for his padawan, he began to feel his own exhaustion setting in. Before he fell asleep too he needed to tend to his woulds. Kanan extended his hand toward the shuttle's storage area and a medical kit flew into his waiting hand. He set the kit on the seat next to them, flipped it open with the Force, and then pulled out an emergency blanket. He draped it around them, tucking the ends behind his shoulders creating a cocoon of warmth for both of them. He considered using one of the kits pain relievers, but decided against it. His Master had taught him how to use the Force to ease pain and he didn't want anything to dull his senses until they were home safe.

"Sleep well, Ezra." He whispered to the young man in his lap as he dropped a kiss on the top of his head and then hugged him tightly.

"Mmmmmm...love you." Ezra's sleepy voice whispered back as he released the holocron and slid his long thin arms around Kanan's torso, hugging him tightly. 

Kanan was too overcome with emotion to speak so he just held Ezra as he slept. Despite all the trauma a horror they faced today, his padawan had survived. He might be blind, but he knew he was blessed to have Ezra in his life. They fell asleep comforting each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever. More to follow.


End file.
